raymanwikifrfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Rayman (character)
}} Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman video game series, created by Michel Ancel for Ubisoft. He is limbless and attacks by throwing his fists (although he shoots Lums in Rayman 2 and M). First appearing in 1995, Rayman debuted on the Atari Jaguar, PlayStation, Saturn and MS-DOS in Rayman where he had to defend his home from the clutches of Mr. Dark. Concept and creation Rayman was created by Michel Ancel when he began designing his first game as director at Ubisoft. The original character had a big nose as well as beady eyes made using simple geometric shapes; Ancel claimed in an 2011 interview that "it was quite simple, but funny at the same time." The original story from the Atari Jaguar version of Rayman claims he was originally a boy named Jimmy, brought into his game and set in a world called Hereitscool to fight the evil. This idea was quickly abandoned in enough time for the game's Jaguar release, and Rayman would remain a mysterious figure in his own world in the releases of the other versions of the game. Appearance Rayman is typically found bearing white hands, a red bandanna on a purple body with a white Ring on it, and yellow trainers. The Ring appears to have magical properties. Whenever he earned a new power in Rayman, sparkles would appear around the Ring; in Rayman 2, it was used to open the stones holding the masks. One part of his character design is he has no neck, arms or legs, but rather his head, torso, hands and feet appear to float in midair relative each other as though they were attached. His hands and feet usually act like normal appendages (running, using objects, etc.), but some of his abilities involve separating them from his body. He also has a large round nose and blond hair resembling ears divided into two (three in the first game). His attitude, mannerisms, and attire seem to indicate that he is a teenager. He has however been known to change outfits, beginning from his third adventure against the Black Lum André in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc; as of that game onwards, his design has changed. His hairstyle was redesigned to look more wild and the lines on his face were also changed. His torso was also redesigned to look more rectangular, with his bandana turned into a hood. His trainers were also modified, with a red spot on either side of them (his sneakers in Rayman Origins were a combination of his sneakers from before and after Rayman 3). Players in Rayman Raving Rabbids can dress Rayman in a variety of costumes. They start with the choices of Disco, Gangsta, and Granny; as they unlock more minigames, more costumes, such as Rock 'n' roll, DJ, Gothic and eventually a bunny suit, become available. In Japanese versions, Rayman's suit is changed from purple to blue, since purple is seen as the color of death in Japan. Rayman's abilities consist of attacking his enemies by winding up his fists and throwing them at his enemies, floating through the air and descending slowly by using his hair as a helicopter propeller, and the ability to live and survive without his body parts attached. In Rayman 2: The Great Escape, he was granted the ability to attack his enemies with energy balls, rather than throwing his fists. Late in Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, the Leptys granted Rayman the ability to turn Black Lums into Red Lums with a grimace, indicating a taunt. Also, there were combat fatigues in the game with could give Rayman Heavy Metal Fists that could increase his attack power, a propeller that could make him fly into the air, a missile attack that could make turn Rayman's fist into a powerful missile, a chain that could latch onto specific terrain, and Tornado Gloves. In video games The manual for Rayman 2 states that Rayman was found by fishermen, having washed up on the shore of the Sea of Lums, and won the trust of the people of the Glade of Dreams by defeating Mr Dark. Upon collecting all 1,000 Lums in the game, the player is told that Rayman is the only being in the Glade not to be dreamt into existence by Polokus, and that his origins and the identity of his parent are a mystery. It is speculated (in the game) that Rayman could be a "chosen one" selected by all the gods of all the worlds, destined to fight against evil. A different account is provided by Rayman Origins: the launch trailer shows him being created from moonbeams by Betilla the Fairy in the Primordial Forest, destined from creation to protect the Glade of Dreams from dark forces. The game's manual states that Rayman was created by the nymphs, who dropped a sack of Lums when distracted by some "zombie chickens" on the way to perform the ritual, resulting in Rayman's incomplete, limbless form. Throughout his adventures, Rayman has accumulated a number of allies. These include the bumbling Globox, helpful flying greenbottle Murfy, the numerous Teensies, and mystical Ly the Fairy, who has oddly not been seen since Rayman 2 except in handheld spin-offs. Rayman makes a cameo appearances as a Roman in Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum in the level Luxor. He also appears in Tonic Trouble s Ski Slope level and end credits. Reception In 1995, Rayman won the Nintendo Power award for "Best New Character". References External links *Rayman Pirate-Community *RayWiki, a free wiki encyclopedia about Rayman *Rayman Fanpage (in bilingual German and English) Category:Characters created by Michel Ancel Category:Male characters in video games Category:Rayman Category:Video game mascots Category:Video game characters introduced in 1995